Furious Bob the Builder
Furious Bob the Builder is the main antagonist of the Bob the Builder franchise, and currently the main antagonist of the Puppet Pals franchise. He is the angry version of Bob and the gang and the former boss and owner of the Furious Machines. Furious Bob the Builder is currently the main antagonist of the entire Puppet Pals franchise after Furious Bob the Boxing Target, who is the show's previous main antagonist, was permanently dead and permanently written out. He also appeared as a minor antagonist in the Bob the Builder spinoff series, Spud the Scarecrow. He will also be the main antagonist of the upcoming Bob the Builder live action series. Role in Puppet Pals Furious Bob the Builder usually appears as a minor villain every time he appears. However, he is the main antagonist of most Bob the Builder videos. Furious Bob the Builder is starting to become a recurring character in the Puppet Pals franchise. Furious Bob the Builder appears as a minor villain in the longest Puppet Pals video, Puppet Pals The Movie and then he appears as a minor villain again in Pink Evil's Clone. He also appeared twice in Pink Evil the Vampire. Furious Bob the Builder also appeared as a minor antagonist in Pink Evil's New Job. He is also the main antagonist of Bob the Builder The Movie. He was also the secondary antagonist of Going to DisneyWorld. Personality Furious Bob the Builder is an angry, mean, evil, foul-mouthed, arrogant, uncaring and cruel builder who likes swearing and being furious. He is obsessed with VB Longnecks as he mentioned that he was going home to have VB longnecks after he kills Bob and his machines and destroys their place. He also likes to insult Bob the Builder and his machines by calling them names as he calls Bob names such as Slob, Bob the Dumbass, Barbra the Builder, Little Bitch and Bitch the Builder and he calls Scoop "Poop and a princess", then he calls Muck "Fuck", then he calls Dizzy "Dickhead and Ditzy", then he calls Roley "Fatso", then he calls Lofty "Softy and Wimpy" and then he calls Wendy "Wanker". He is also obsessed with killing people or trying to kill people as he threatened to Bob, Wendy, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley and Lofty and he wanted Pilchard to die by getting put down. Furious Bob also cares about nothing but himself which means that he doesn't have any friends at all until he becomes friends with a boxing target with the same name as him, and a machine named Grabber. It is possible that Furious Bob the Builder can act sarcastic as he said that he is scared of how Lofty was able to build buildings, and said he was scared that Lofty was alive and that he continued to talk after Lofty said that he was scared of mice, heights and Furious Bob the Builder. He also seems to enjoy soup as he said that he was going to go back to enjoying his soup. Despite being a villain, he is sometimes neutral and he is sometimes rude rather than outright evil. Furious Bob the Builder also helped save the world from the Shrinker destroying it by causing an asteroid, he helped stop Mickey Mouse's evil imposter, Michael Mouse from forcing everyone into slavery, he tells other people that there is no need to swear and be rude and he thanked Bob's machines for saving him. However, he really cannot be considered a hero nor a nice person since he only does things for his own benefit rather than saving people or being concerned for other people and he is too evil and rude to be considered a hero. For example, he only stopped Michael Mouse because he did not want to be one of his slaves, and he did not do it to save anyone and he only saved the Puppet Pals universe from the Shrinker from being destroyed due to wanting his VB Longnecks safe rather than saving anyone. He also tells people to stop swearing just because he's a hypocrite. Likes * VB longnecks * Being mean * Being evil * Insulting people * Killing people * Swearing * Being angry * Pretending to be nice * Letting people die * Committing crimes * Doing evil laughs * Saying death threats * Interrupting people * Being offensive * Violence * Being rude * Soup (implied) * Sleeping * Relaxing * Being a fraud * Lying * Singing mean songs * Building things * Mimicking people * Telling people to kill themselves * Telling people to shut up * Winning * Mocking people * Avoiding jail * Being a criminal * People or characters dying * His plans succeeding * Ranting * Making fun of the sound department * Being a hypocrite * Calling people rude names * Disrespecting people who died * Abusing people * Using angry voices * Pretending to be sorry Dislikes * Bob the Builder * Bob's machines * Wendy * Pilchard * Bird * Travis and Spud * Lofty screaming * Being nice * Everyone except for himself * Being injured * Being woken up while he's trying to sleep * The Bob the Builder theme song * Credits/music playing * His stuff being destroyed * Being stopped from having a VB longneck * Being stopped from leaving * His plans being ruined * Hearing people whine * Not getting what he wants * Being beaten in competitions * Being told what to say and what to do * People being idiots * The sound department Criminal Record * Attempted murder: He tried to kill almost the entire Bob the Builder characters. * Murder: He has killed a few people. * Fraud: He pretends to be innocent when he is actually evil, and he even lies to other people (including the police). He also impersonated Billy Ray Cyrus, the singer of Achy Breaky Heart. * Theft: He stole tape as it was mentioned in the 5th episode of Bob the Builder season 1. * Kidnapping: He kidnapped Wendy a few times. * False imprisonment: He imprisons people while kidnapping them in his dungeon. * Death/torture threats: He threatens to kill almost everyone. * Incrimination: He falsely accuses Bob the Builder and his machines of committing crimes that they did not commit. * Abuse: He was shown to attack people a few times, and he also kicked Bird in the 2nd episode of Bob the Builder season 1. * Property damage: In Bob the Builder The Movie, he caused a flood to happen in an abandoned house, which caused destruction. He also burned down Bob's house in Bobsville in the 6th episode of Bob the Builder season 2. * Poaching: During hunting season, Furious Bob was illegally hunting random people, animals and characters to try and kill them, and succeeded in killing Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig and the Vicious Dinosaur. * Resisting arrest: He occasionally avoids going to jail. * Jailbreak: He occasionally escapes from jail. * Trespassing: He helped Grabber trespass onto a plane. * Assisting a crime: He sometimes helps other people commit crimes. * Arson: He burned down Bob's house in Bobsville which lead to its destruction. * Hiring a hitman: He hired a hitman to kill Wendy. Kill count * Wendy (multiple times;revived) * Squawk the Crow (revived) * Bill the Bobber * Bugs Bunny (revived) * Daffy Duck (revived) * Porky Pig (revived) * The Vicious Dinosaur * Furious Doctor (revived) * Bob the Builder (revived) * Scoop (revived) * Muck (revived) * Dizzy (revived) * Roley (revived) * Lofty (revived) * Benny (revived) * Scrambler (revived) * Pilchard the Cat (revived) * Bird (revived) * Travis the Tractor (revived) * Spud the Scarecrow (revived) * Farmer Pickles (revived) * Scruffty the Dog (revived) * Richard the Cat (revived) * Bert the Bird (revived) * Trevor the Tractor (revived) * Fake Doctor (revived) * The Bank Manager (revived) Design Furious Bob the Builder was originally going to have a curly moustache on him but he didn't have a moustache on him because moustaches couldn't fit on him. One of Furious Bob the Builder's eyebrows was originally going to be fixed due to the eyebrow not looking right, but the idea and episode was cancelled a few times because it failed. However, it has been finally fixed in the 15th episode of Season 3 due to the eyebrow not looking right as the eyebrow was on his builder hat. Trivia * Furious Bob the Builder was originally going to have a curly moustache on him but he didn't have a moustache on him because moustaches couldn't fit on him. * The reason why Furious Bob the Builder was created as a villain was because no one was really evil in the Bob the Builder series except for Conrad from the 2017 Bob the Builder movie, Mega Machines: The Movie. * Although Furious Bob the Builder killed Wendy in Puppet Pals The Movie, he killed her offscreen. * Furious Bob's voice and accent almost sounded like Michael Mouse's voice and accent when Michael was revealed that he impersonated Mickey Mouse. Gallery Furious Bob the Builder (original).png|Original version of Furious Bob the Builder. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Angry Category:Adults Category:Characters who swear Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Singing characters Category:Revived Category:Cartoon characters